Halo Fireteam Reach
by Jorge McJones the Great
Summary: A Halo AU story in which Cortana is human and in a relationship with Master Chief and where Noble Six is alive, has a sister and a fireteam named Fireteam Reach which consists of two girls and three guys. Chief and Cortana join the team and get sent on a special mission to capture the leader of the Storm Covenant and recover Doctor Halsey! Rated for slight language and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hacking Firewalls and Meeting Fireteams

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.

**This story is an Alternate Universe to the original Halo games. Many things remain cannon but the main story line isn't. Because it is an AU I have taken certain liberties or whatever and resurrected a few characters. I also have a thing against swearing and will be using symbols like #$%^ to show expletives. Use your imagination for the swearing.**

A woman with shoulder length hair and a tall man in military fatigues sat together in their shared quarters. The woman was holding a tac-pad and was hacking something. "Anything?" the male asked.

"Nothing yet Chief but I should have their files up in about 30 more seconds."

"Alright Cortana; I am curious as to what is with their leader and his familiarity with you."

"Just a few more seconds… Got it! Fireteam Reach and ONI prepare to reveal your secrets."

The man also known as Master Chief sat down next to his now human A.I. partner and now girlfriend Cortana in their new quarters aboard the _UNSC Infinity_ getting research done on their new partners Fireteam Reach. They had been assigned with them because they were the best of the best, had their own private training area and living quarters, and the fact that their files were covered in black ink was enough to peak both Cortana and John's curiosity.

They began to read the first file

_Name: Joshua Biggins_

_Rank: Private Grade 1_

_Speciality: Heavy Weapons Specialist Fireteam Reach_

_Notes: Biggins started his military career with a bang; literally. He accidentally fired his rocket launcher into the air and in a blind stroke of luck, hit a cloaked Storm Covenant Phantom alerting the rest of his ODST squad of the presence of the Alien group on Installation 05 one of the remaining Halo Rings that were discovered originally by Sierra-117 after the fall of planet Reach. He later volunteered for the Spartan IV program and went on to serve Fireteam Reach for many years_

_Status: Alive_

"Hm interesting that they mention you John seeing as how you originally found Installation 04 not Installation 05."

"They must have meant the fact that I originally discovered the existence of the rings."

"Of course John. Let's read the next file."

_Name: Ming Zhou_

_Rank: Warrant Officer_

_Speciality: Stealth and Melee Combat_

_Notes: Zhou is very traditional and doesn't speak much. A master of stealth and combat with a sword, he carries a reinforced steel katana on his back and has chosen to only use a gun when absolutely necessary because of a trauma in his past. He joined Fireteam Reach after two years of service as a Spartan 4. He has a considerable kill count with his sword._

_Status: Alive_

"That was interesting. Keep going." Chief said

_Name: Alexandra Hacks_

_Rank: Warrant Officer Grade 2_

_Speciality: Pilot_

_Notes: Hacks served as a Pelican pilot for years transporting troops around battlefields since the original Covenant Empire attacked Earth. In her later career she transported Fireteams to and from Installation 05 where she met her best friend Joshua Biggins. Though not an ODST Hacks was able to join the IV program because of her already sharp reflexes and skills as a pilot along with her long service history. She currently serves as the pilot for Fireteam Reach._

_Status: Alive_

"Well that was certainly entertaining. Only two more files to go." said Cortana.

_Name: Lauren Edel_

_Rank: Chief Petty Officer_

_Specialty: Long Range Weapons_

_Notes: Her last name literally translates to Noble which is fitting considering what her brother once was. She has established herself as the Lone Wolf of the group and unlike her brother Peter wasn't kidnapped at a young age to be forcefully conscripted into a Spartan program. She joined willingly and had already earned a reputation on the battlefield. She was born about ten years after her brother. She spent a number of years in cryo after an injury incapacitated her. She has since joined Fireteam Reach._

"Woah. I wonder what happened to her brother?"Cortana wondered aloud.

"Let's read the last file and find out." Chief said calmly but he could already see where this was going to.

_Name: Peter Edel AKA Spartan B312 AKA Noble 6_

_Rank: Lieutenant_

_Speciality: Assassinations, Long Range and Short Range weapons/ melee weapons_

_Notes: Thought dead after the fall of Reach, Peter is one of the two last surviving members of the famed Noble Team. He is the one that passed Dr. Halsey's discovery to the late Captain Jacob Keyes and opted to stay behind to buy _UNSC Pillar of Autumn _time to escape with both the package and Sierra 117. He and the rest of Noble were instrumental to ending the war with the Covenant Empire. Before donning the mantle of Noble 6 Peter conducted a number of operations within the Insurrectionists and crippled their numbers at the same time. This has earned him the legendary title of a Hyper Lethal Vector but also the title of a Lone Wolf. He was reluctant to lead Fireteam Reach after the trauma of losing both Beta Company and Noble Team. The information about his resurrection is classified. Many other files about Peter also remain in the deepest, darkest recesses of ONI Section 1 Headquarters on Earth._

_Status: Alive_

Chief and Cortana looked at each other. Cortana had told him about Noble 6's sacrifice and he held deep respect for him. He heard a sniffle from Cortana who was crying.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically "It's just that...well…after so many years thinking that he died. It's just overwhelming to find out that he is alive and on the same ship that I am. I never got to thank him for getting me to the _Pillar of Autumn_ and in part bringing me to you."

John silenced her with a kiss and said "It's okay. We'll confront him about this tomorrow and maybe you can get your thank you then."

With that he turned out the lights and went to sleep. Cortana sat there for a while longer and then turned off her tacpad, got under the covers and went to sleep. For the first time in a long time both dreamed of Reach and the sacrifices made on it.

**Whew the first chapter is finally over. So hope you enjoyed. Be prepared for late updates because school has started for me. I read through it again and realised that I only had two female main characters. I wanted more female characters to balance it so I changed one of the profiles and lo and behold Alex Hacks became Alexandra Hacks. Expect the next chapter to be up soon.**


	2. Introductions and Reintroductions

**Chapter 2 Introductions and Reintroductions**

Cortana and Chief walked into the special area for Fireteam Reach. They saw the five Spartans training. Ming was taking out a bunch of holographic enemies with his sword. Joshua and Alexandra were spotting each other at the weights. Lauren and Peter were just getting into their armor and were cleaning their weapons. Lauren was cleaning a Sniper Rifle and a newer model of a DMR. Peter however was cleaning an Assault Rifle, an antique DMR that could fire 15 shots instead of 14, and he was cleaning what appeared to be a twenty inch combat knife. When he finished he didn't put the combat knife on his leg or his arm. Instead, to Cortana and Chief's surprise, it went up a slit in the wrist of his armor.

That was when he noticed them. He called out "Fireteam Reach. ATTENTION!"

At that order the other four stopped what they were doing and immediately lined up at attention. Cortana and John had already gotten into their armor, Cortana didn't wear a helmet, and they gave salutes to the lieutenant who saluted back (A/N it's a saluting party YAY!) after that Peter gave introductions. "Alright welcome to the private headquarters of Fireteam Reach. The one in the black is Ming Zhou he prefers to go by Zhou, the reason is personal,"

Zhou bent his head slightly.

"The one in the orange and yellow is Joshua Biggins,"

Biggins said "Hiya nice to meet cha."

"The one in silver is Alexandra Hacks," Alexandra gave a two finger salute.

"The one in purple and blue is my sister Lauren Edel,"

Lauren nodded to both of them.

"and last but certainly not least is the guy in red and green is me; Peter Edel. I'm assuming that you already know our ranks and specialities and some other personal facts about us."

Cortana immediately blushed but Chief remained stoic.

"I also assume that you have already found out that the news of my death was slightly exaggerated."

Cortana looked at him in shock and then gave him a hug. Underneath their helmets Chief and Peter raised their eyebrows.

"I never got to thank you for your sacrifice." Cortana said excitedly then her smile turned into a frown "Wait... how did you survive Reach if you stayed behind to buy us time to escape?"

"Well I'm not really sure on the how or why but, I do remember an Elite stabbing me in the torso with an energy dagger. Then there was nothing but darkness for what felt like years I then woke up in a cryotube and the rest is heavily guarded history."

_Epic Flashback…_

_Noble Six stood at the base of the MAC gun contemplating and remembering his now dead team. Then a Phantom passed over him, firing it's cannon._

_Six took cover and noticed a turret off to the side. He immediately grabbed it and started firing on the legions of Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. The gun ran out of ammo and he threw it at an Elite. He looked around and noticed a group of Elites closing in around him._

_A needle hit his visor cracking it and he threw it to the ground grabbing his magnum and Assault Rifle and started firing. An Elite knocked him down and tried to kill him. Several kicks and punches brought two more Elites down and then a third managed to stab him. _

_Six cried out in pain and then went still as the Elite pulled it's energy dagger from his torso. He lay in that position for hours waiting for death. Right when he was about to black out he heard a human voice say "Holy crap, this guy's still alive. Hey, we need a medic over here." and everything turned black._

_End Epic Flashback._

"Have you ever been to the memorial for Noble team?" Chief asked.

"Yes. I go whenever I have leave. It's hard because I witnessed each of their deaths. Well Jun is still alive but I barely talk to him. Now everyone introductions are over time for our briefing."

**And that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time.**


	3. The Briefing

Chapter 3: The Briefing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**Warning: Spoilers for Halo Reach in this Chapter.**

It was the day of the briefing and everyone was on edge, so naturally they decided to watch the news. They were shown news coverage of the Noble Team memorial as the news anchor started speaking.

"_On the fifth anniversary of the fall of Humanity's greatest military bastion planet Reach we have been granted a special honor. To show the recording of the heroic and legendary Noble Team's _(A/N: see what I did there and you get a cookie ;)) _actions on that planet. This is pre-recorded footage from the helmet cam of Noble Six." _

John noticed Peter sit up straighter and look slightly worried.

"_As you all know five of the members of Noble Team died on that planet. What you didn't know is that Noble Six's helmet was found with a cracked visor but with a helmet camera that was intact. We are now going to show that footage."_

Peter was really on the edge of his seat now. Lauren went over and talked to him in a soothing voice and gave him a hug. When she walked past John and Cortana she said "He still isn't over what happened on Reach."

John and Cortana nodded in understanding as the clip began to play.

It showed Peter's face and a Warthog before it turned and focused on the road then up toward two UH-144 _Falcon_-class helicopters. The Warthog stopped and Six got out and walked toward the outpost. A helmet-less Jun sat in a Falcon and loading bullets into a magazine. He continued walking and ended up inside the compound. The camera stared at Emile and the helmet carving that looked like a demented jack'o'lantern and sharpening his kukri knife. Six began walking toward before being blocked by Kat's robotic arm. Jorge and Carter look over at Six at Kat's prompting and then they leave on the Visegrad Relay mission. The Zealot jumped on top of the camera and then ran away as Noble Team tried to bring the relay back online. The feed then moved on to the other operations Noble Six went on during his time on Noble Team.

Then the space battle came. Then Jorge sacrificed himself to save the planet. Then Peter fell to Reach from low orbit as an explosion in slipspace occurred above him.

The members of Fireteam Reach watched on as Peter helped to evac civilians and deactivate the jammers in New Alexandria. They watched as he looked over at Kat's falling body having been interrupted by a Needle Rifle going through her head. They watched as Peter held Cortana after having defended Halsey. They watched as Carter crashed his flaming Pelican into the Scarab and they watched as Emile was stabbed in the back by the Elite and heard him say "I'm ready, how bout you?"

Then they watched Noble Six's last stand. They watched as he ripped a turret from it's stand, mowing down Elites, Jackals, and Grunts left and right. They watched as he threw grenades, some bounced some stuck, and fired his assault rifle. They watched as his visor cracked and as he removed his helmet and was eventually downed by five Sangheili and stabbed by one. The image of Six's "dead" body stayed as Reach was glassed in the background and the camera lost battery.

_Two Hours Later_...

Everyone was standing around in the briefing room waiting for the briefing. Cortana and John were talking about some past adventure. Alexandra, Zhou, and Joshua were talking about a drinking game and Peter and Lauren were talking about their parents who Peter couldn't really remember even though he was older than Lauren.

"So what did happen to Mom and Dad?" Peter asked.

"They...uh...well they were killed when the Covenant invaded Reach."

"Oh so what happened to you?"

"I was just old enough to join the ODSTs and helped to defend Reach I was helping with evacuating other cities while the Covenant's attention was on New Alexandria. I defended a civilian transport as they were loading up and got injured. I was ex-filled on the transport and was put into cryo on the transport until we could get to a human controlled planet with medical attention. Then I volunteered for the Spartan IV program and here I am. So bro how did you survive Reach."

Chief had heard this and looked over to see what the answer was.

Peter simply said "That's classified sis."

Commander Palmer and Captain Lasky walked in just as Peter said it.

"Alright Fireteam Reach, Chief, and Cortana;" Lasky said, "We have just received word on the whereabouts of both 'Mdama leader of the Storm Covenant and Doctor Catherine Halsey who are searching for the Librarian that Chief encountered on Requiem. They are on the Forerunner homeworld. It's called Ghibalb and it's in the Orion Complex (A/N I found this on Halopedia)."

Palmer then stepped in, "We need Fireteam Reach to take out the main Storm Covenant forces along with 'Mdama and recover Halsey if you can. _UNSC Infinity _will be providing you with support both on the ground and in orbit. It is very important to this war effort that this mission is a success. Do you understand?"

A chorus of "SIR YES SIR!" came as the members of Fireteam Reach, Cortana and Master Chief saluted Lasky and Palmer.

"Go prepare Fireteam Reach and good luck." with that said Palmer and Lasky went off to coordinate other troops and to plot a course for Ghibalb respectively. Meanwhile Fireteam Reach went to get ready.

**Hope you enjoyed. Ghibalb and the fact that it's the Forerunner homeworld was found on the Forerunner page on Halopedia go check it out for more information and keep in mind that this is an AU. A helpful tip for aspiring authors: Do your research before you pick the planet the story is going to take place on.**


	4. Getting Prepared

Chapter 4: Getting Prepared

**I have realised that I really don't have a thing against swearing so from now on this is also rated for minor swearing. Enjoy. Also please review and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

Back in their private quarters Fireteam Reach was getting ready to go on their newest operation; to eliminate Storm Covenant leader Jul 'Mdama and to recover Doctor Catherine Halsey. Each were preparing in their own way.

Joshua Biggins was loading additional weapons and ammunition onto their Pelican transport. He had made sure to load up on all the good stuff; Spartan Lasers, Missile Launchers, Magnums, SAWs, Assault Rifles, DMRs, Sniper Rifles, and pretty much everything that one would need on a high profile mission.

Alexandra Hacks was preparing the Pelican and running diagnostic checks while reloading the chaingun and making sure that there was enough space for their gear.

Zhou was running a training simulation with multiple Elite honor guards and after taking down all the enemies started to polish his armor and sharpen his sword.

Lauren was loading rounds into clips for both her custom sniper rifle and her DMR. She made sure to also stock up on shotgun shells for close quarter combat situations.

Peter was opening a bunch of hidden compartments on his custom armor and was loading a bunch of things into them. The three things that Chief noticed out of all the knives, guns, and ammunition were a bubble shield generator that went into the compartment just below his abdomen, A hidden compartment that he was loading Magnum clips into, and an old energy sword that was stored in a compartment on his left shin. Peter noticed John staring at the energy sword and said "The damn thing nearly killed me and has saved my life more times than I can count."

John nodded in understanding and went back to checking the firing mechanisms on his MA5B Assault Rifle and Cortana loaded her Shotgun. Chief loaded his Magnum and added extra rounds to his ammo pouch seeing Cortana doing the same except with MA5B ammo.

"I've read up on Ghibalb it's supposed to be a barren, uninhabitable wasteland. Why would the Librarian be here?" Cortana said.

_Infinity_ was rocked with an explosion.

"What the HELL was that!" yelled Peter.

Peter started to run toward the entrance. "Commander Palmer what's going on out there?"

Commander Palmer spoke to all of them "_We are under attack by Promethean forces and Storm Covenant ships are attacking you need to get planetside and complete the mission."_

Peter said "Alex warm up the-"

Alex interrupted him. "Already done we're ready for insertion planetside."

"Alright people saddle up, it's time to-

The ship was rocked with another explosion and the door shuddered. Peter looked and saw the door slightly bent and Promethean Knights trying to break it down.

"Everyone run!" Peter yelled

Everyone ran to the Pelican as Promethean Knights broke down the door and fired on them. Lauren and Peter turned and fired on them as they backed onto the troop carrier. Master Chief pulled out his Magnum and precisely fired on the Knights. Peter and Lauren got on the Pelican. "Alex punch it!" Peter yelled.

The Pelican took off and flew towards the planet, all passengers and the pilot dreading what they were going to find planetside.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. The Highly Bumpy Ride Down

Chapter 5: The Highly Bumpy Ride Down

"Everyone hang on this is going to get rough!" yelled Alexandra Hacks as the Pelican that Fireteam Reach was on plummeted toward the surface of Ghibalb which looked like a barren wasteland. The various members of the team grabbed a bar and strapped into the seats at the back of the Pelican.

"This is why I hate flying!" yelled Joshua Biggins as he made dents in the strap that he was holding.

"Bro would you rate this as better, worse, or the same as falling from a Covie super carrier wearing only your armor?" asked Lauren Edel who seemed exhilarated by the events that were unfolding.

"This is definitely better than the super carrier." said the leader of Fireteam Reach Peter Edel Spartan B312 who was starring stoically at the wall while holding back the urge to vomit.

"I still haven't gotten my peanuts." joked the Master Chief. (**Whoever gets this Easter egg gets a cookie or their peanuts.**)

"Everyone this is your captain speaking, we will be landing shortly. Unfortunately a Phantom has moved and dropped off ground troops in our landing zone and moving to intercept. Prepare for battle." Alexandra said.

"Alright people! Here's what's going to happen. We are 3 miles from our targets and there are a whole lot of Covies and Prometheans between us and them. We don't have _Infinity's_ support on this so gather as much gear as you can and let's do this." Peter yelled.

Everyone else replied with a good old OO-RAH! and started to gather the essential gear as the Pelican continued to plummet toward the Covenant troopers.

"Alex fire the chain gun at the Phantom!" Peter yelled.

"Working on it." Alexandra said through gritted teeth.

The Pelican shook as the chain gun fired at the Phantom and soon the other members of Fireteam Reach heard an explosion. Suddenly Alex appeared and grabbed her gear as the other passengers looked on in surprise and some horror.

"Um Hacks, who's flying the plane?" Joshua asked his voice laced with fear.

"Well Josh, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we are low enough that we could jump out of the Pelican and survive the fall. The bad news is that we are going to have to jump out because this bird has taken too much damage." Alex said.

Joshua looked like he was about to wet himself. "I refuse to jump out and how many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called Josh!"

"I'm confused, wasn't Joshua an ODST?" Cortana asked Master Chief.

Before John could answer that he didn't know what was wrong, Peter explained. "Joshua has been afraid of jumping out of things since his squad nearly died at New Mombasa getting an engineer out of the city." (**I wonder who will get THIS Easter egg**)

?Hmm...Interesting, that wasn't in his service record."

"EVERYONE JUMP!" yelled Alex.

Surprisingly Joshua was the first one to jump. Following closely were Peter, Lauren, Zhou, Alex, Master Chief, and Cortana. They activated the armor lockup to cushion the impact and landed on the ground safely as the Pelican crashed into the Phantom and destroyed both aircraft.

"God damn it! I just finished cleaning that thing!" yelled Alex.

The Storm Covenant opened fire on the group, forcing them to take cover. As plasma bolts whizzed past their position, Chief saw Peter look toward Zhou and made two hand signals. The first, a cutting motion, the second, a flash like a blinking light. Zhou nodded in understanding and disappeared and John saw a slight shimmer that indicated active camouflage. Suddenly, an Unggoy cried out in surprise as he was cut in half by an invisible force. Another one's skull was caved in. The Sangheili looked around in anger and surprise and the Kig-Yar charged their plasma pistols.

John had been keeping track of the amount of time gone and realised that Zhou's active camo wasn't going to last much longer. "We have to help him!"

"No. Let him do his thing." Chief grunted and continued to watch.

Zhou appeared in the middle of the circle of Storm Covenant and started to run toward the leader of the group, beheading him. The others turned toward him as he disappeared again and a Jackal cried out in fear and pain as the sword sliced through his chest. The survivors started to fire on Zhou's position forcing him to take cover. Peter got up and yelled "NOW!" and the remaining members of Fireteam Reach started to fire off their weapons at the distracted aliens. They were all cut down immediately and the gunfire stopped after what seemed like hours for Cortana.

The sound of everyone reloading filled the area they were in.

"Great job everyone, Zhou are you injured at all?" Peter said.

Zhou shook his head and rejoined the group, cleaning his sword on the head Elite's armor. Everyone got in a circle as Peter put a map on the ground and started to explain the plan.

"Alright everyone, we have gotten intel that 'Mdama, Halsey, and masses of Storm Covenant forces are headed toward a temple that could potentially hold the Librarian. We need to intercept them and take out 'Mdama and his forces and, if possible, recover Halsey. Our target is about five miles due north east. We would be closer to the target if we hadn't been shot down. Still no word on _Infinity_'s status, hopefully they are all okay. Let's move Fireteam Reach!"

**You have no idea how long it took for me to write this. I have started writing another new story that came to me when reading yet another story. Enjoy. Ironically this will probably be one of my longest chapters.**


	6. The Long Walk

Chapter 6: The Long Hard Walk

After defeating the first group of Storm Covenant and salvaging what they could from the ship the members of Fireteam Reach started to walk toward their objective. It was an understatement to say that it was a long one.

"I liked it better when you did the walking." Cortana complained, her Assault Rifle hanging limply in her hands.

"Would you prefer a piggy-back ride?" John asked.

Cortana chuckled and climbed onto John's back, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"This is comfortable. We should do this more often." Cortana said.

Meanwhile at the front of the group.

"Peter when will we get there?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know sis, but we are going to be stopping soon."

"Why?"

"It's getting dark and I'm pretty sure everyone is pooped. Chief is giving Cortana a piggy-back ride, Alex is giving Josh one, and even Zhou is getting tired."

"Alright bro, whatever you say."

Peter raised his fist and everyone stopped. "Alright people let's set up camp, it's starting to get dark. Alex, Cortana, and Lauren you take one tent, Zhou, Biggins, Chief you take the other. I'll take the first watch."

A chorus of "yes sirs" and salutes were given and everyone helped to pitch the tents. Soon everyone was fast asleep except for Peter Edel who sat on an overhang keeping his silent vigil as he thought to himself.

Little did he know someone was sneaking up behind him. As the figure neared his still form he pulled the DMR off of his back and looked down the scope. The figure moved ever so slowly and got closer and closer. Peter put the DMR on his back and said with calm ease, "Hello Cortana."

This caused the former AI to jump and nearly fall off the overhang. She stared at Peter and asked in a rather annoyed tone, "How did you see me Peter?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned to face her.

"I didn't see you. I have my motion tracker on and your armor is rather heavy."

"Well how did you know it was me?" Cortana asked sounding very incredulous.

"That's an easier one. I guessed."

"What."

"I guessed plain and simple, I just happened to get lucky." Peter explained with careful ease after returning to gazing into the distance. "So that begs the question, why are you here?"

"I…well you see I…uh…wanted to ask you a few questions, like how you survived Reach." Cortana looked at the ground and stared at the rocks.

"Cortana, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone before. I didn't really survive Reach."

"What!"

"I was stabbed by an energy dagger and bleeding out as the planet burned around me. I closed my eyes and waited for death. Then some ONI guys found me and realized I was an asset or something. Next thing I know I'm in an ONI lab. They told me that the stab killed me but that they had flash cloned my organs and everything that had failed. Then I got transferred to _Infinity_ after the battle of Earth. Essentially I'm a clone and the real Noble 6, Peter Edel, died on Reach with the rest of Noble."

"That's a sad and interesting story Peter." Cortana commented while looking out into the distance."

Peter looked down and turned to Cortana, "Yes, it is. Well no more time for questions you should probably try to get some sleep."

Cortana looked incredulous. "And why should I do that sir!?"

"Because my watch shift ends in about 45 minutes and your shift starts at that same time."

**End Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the late update. I have had writer's block and a sever lack of motivation while thinking about other stories. The walk to their location is probably going to last a few more chapters and if you want to see anything just PM me or something. I would really appreciate some ideas.**


	7. Strange Dreams

Chapter 7:Strange Dreams

As Cortana settled in for her time as the lookout Peter was settling in the men's tent. He lay down and removed his helmet revealing shoulder length brown hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He settled down and closed his eyes, the memories of a burning planet and the people who died on it dancing through his head.

_Peter was standing next to a Pelican with a bomb on it. The room around him was purple and metallic. He saw a towering man in armor and he was speaking to him. "Alright I've got good news and bad news." He said as he removed his helmet revealing a rugged and scarred face, "The bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slagheap is gravity."_

_Peter found himself saying, "And the good news?"_

_The man, Jorge, said "That was the good news." _

"_The bad news is the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."_

_Jorge picked him up and threw him out. Peter watched silently as the corvette was enveloped in a purplish black sphere. He blacked out as his armor enveloped body started to burn on reentry._

_Peter was standing in a tower after de-activating the Covenant jammers. He and Kat were in an elevator going down as the city was glassed around them. He wanted to warn her that her shields were down but he couldn't say a word, just as he didn't when this first happened. As they started to run towards the bunker her sentence was cut off when a needle went through her skull instantly killing her. _

_She crumpled into his arms and he grabbed her pistol and started to shoot at the assailant. The other members of Noble joined in too but they were unable to kill the sniper. He dragged her body into the bunker as the panicked cries of the civilians rang through his head. _

_He saw the Scarab walk around the cavern toward him and Emile. He feels the weight of Halsey's latchkey discovery on the small of his back. "Mother...We can't get past it sir!" Emile shouted._

"_No you can't. Not without help." Carter replied._

"_Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile retorted incredulously._

"_I've got the mass."_

"_Solid Copy. Hit 'em hard boss."_

"_You're on your own, Noble...Carter out."_

_Peter looked toward the sky as the flaming Pelican rammed into the Scarab causing a large explosion and a chain reaction ending with the Scarab falling into the crevice. Emile and Peter looked at each other then moved on. _

_The next thing that Peter saw was the MAC Cannon that Emile was manning to protect the Autumn. As he handed off the package to Captain Keyes Peter turned to see a dropship lower itself behind Emile. Elite Zealots jumped to the ground behind Emile. They crept up on Emile and I tried to send him a warning but he noticed them before I could. He shot one as it opened the hatch to the MAC Cannon and it collapsed as Emile shot it again. Then another came up behind him and stabbed him. Emile grabbed its neck with one hand and pulled out his kukri with his other. He stabbed it in the neck and yelled through the still open comms, "I'm ready how 'bout you!?" _

_Both disappeared as they fell down. _

_Peter looked back at Keyes as a soldier yelled, "Lieutenant get aboard we've gotta get the hell out of here!"_

_Peter looked toward the MAC Cannon and back at Keyes he opened his mouth to say something when someone one grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around and saw a man with green armor shaking him and saying "Peter, wake up, time to go."_

Peter woke up with a start and saw Master Chief standing over him, hand on his shoulder.

"Peter you weren't waking up. We're almost ready to go."

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Sorry Chief I was having some...weird dreams. Is the camp deconstructed?"

"Yeah and everyone's ready to go."

"Alright let's get going we've still got about two miles until we get to the temple and we need to hurry if we want to beat 'Mdama and Halsey to it."

The small group of Spartans gathered their gear and checked their weapons and started to walk in the direction of the temple. Their shadows getting longer as the sun rose over the barren mountains.

**Sorry this took so long to get up I've been having some internet problems and because of my computer am forced to use Google Docs which as many of you know requires an internet connection to use. School is also almost over so more updates may be expected. **


	8. Made it at Last

Chapter 8: Made it at Last

The group had been hiking for three days and were starting to get tired. In the time that they had left the campsite they had encountered three Storm Covenant patrols. Each had severely dipped into their ammo and power reserves. They were now a kilometer from the target and the activity and sightings of Covenant dropships had drastically increased.

The temple was located opposite a large cliff face with Kig Yar snipers patrolling on the top of the towers. Various other species could also be seen from Fireteam Reach's position.

"Lauren how many aliens we talking about right now?" Peter asked.

Lauren peeked out from behind a rock and looked through the scope of her sniper rifle. "I can see at least five snipers on the towers, about fifty Sangheili with ten Kig Yar and twenty-five Unggoy per Sangheili."

Peter looked each of his soldiers in the visor and started his speech. "Alright guys I know there are a lot of aliens out there, (By the way the exact count is 51 Elites counting the leader, 505 Jackals including the snipers, 1250 Grunts, and 1 human halsey. sorry for the interruption Peter) many other people would probably find the odds impossible but we are Fireteam Reach and we are not other people we are we! So when we do get out there and there's a lot of plasma and needles flying at us remember that we will survive because we are strong! CAN I GET AN OO-RAH!"

Everyone yelled "OORAH!:

"Alright people let's go kill us some damn Covvies. Here's the plan."

**Cue Epic Music**

"Lauren you're on overwatch I want you on that cliff killing anything in sight. Cortana you're with her watch her back and you guys should be fine. Priority is the snipers on the tower. a single volley from them would probably kill the rest of us. Zhou you're our scout, move ahead and try to find Halsey and 'Mdama. Try not to get spotted. Josh and Alex you two will be in charge of demolitions if there are any Hunters then you take care of them if there aren't then I need you to take out anyone dumb enough to stand in a large group. That should help to thin out the ranks. Chief you're with me. We are making a full frontal charge. I want that Assault Rifle firing as soon as I reload. Remember that we are not playing on easy. Is everyone good with the plan?"

A chorus of nods followed. "Alright start to fire as soon as I give the signal for Lauren to take out the snipers."

Everyone was about to move when Peter's radio crackled. He looked around and hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Edel this is Commander Palmer _Infinity_ was finally able to spare assistance apparently 'Mdama sent all his Promethean forces to fight us. We just beat them back but there are still quite a few ships in orbit. Captain Lasky was only able to send a few troops mostly S-IVs (Spartan 4s) and some armor."

"Much appreciated Commander. How many troops we talking about?"

"Twenty-five spartans, thirty marines, four warthogs of various types, and a Scorpion-class M808 Main battle tank. They're being dropped off by Pelican about one hundred meters back."

"Thanks again Commander over and out.' Peter looked to his team. "Alrighty then. Looks like we're gettin' reinforcements. While we wait for them we should get in position."

With that said Lauren and Cortana made their way over to the cliff and set themselves up. Zhou pulled out his sword and a pistol. Peter and Chief checked their guns and grenades while Josh and Alex set up for their battle.

A few minutes later the reinforcements rolled up. A Spartan in blue armor walked forward. He looked at Peter and saluted.

"Fireteams Crimson, Shadow, Switchback, Majestic, and Castle at your service. NCO Paul DeMarco ready to serve."

"Thank you DeMarco tell the Marines to mount up and get ready for a frontal assault. Tell any snipers to get on the ridge with Lauren and Cortana they'll explain their mission when they get up there. Tell the remaining men to lock and load."

DeMarco straightened and gave a crisp salute. "Sir yes Sir!" and ran off.

Peter looked between the forty-two warriors and five vehicles that they had and to the one thousand eight hundred and seven Storm Covenant forces with multiple vehicles. He sighed and muttered "I don't like these odds.

**So yeah. I know some of these characters are dead in mainstream but this is an AU so yeah. Sorry it isn't very long again I'm trying my best but I am still very new at this. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but again it's hard when you're working on multiple projects. Anyway thanks for the views, reviews and follows and please no flames. **


	9. The Battle Begins

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Out of the troops that they had received only four were snipers so they were sent with four spotters up to the ridge to join Lauren and Cortana. The vehicles were held back to maintain the element of surprise. Peter looked over to the ridge and activated his comm.

"Alright people here we go. Everyone on the ridge is under the command of Lauren do exactly as she says and try not to get killed. The rest of you remember your assignments and you should do just fine. Now weapons check."

All the soldiers checked their various weapons and Peter received green lights from his team. He walked to the front of the line of troops with Master Chief at his side.

"Chief I want you with the Scorpion, two Warthogs, and twenty of the remaining troops to take the left flank where their vehicles are I'll take the rest and try to move into the temple to take out 'Mdama and recover Halsey."

The Chief nodded and clicked the safety off of his assault rifle. Suddenly a Spartan materialized out of nowhere. It was Zhou.

"Zhou thank god you're back. You're actually just in time for the battle. Stay with Chief he'll explain. Anything to report?"

Zhou nodded and said, "I listened in on a conversation. Most of their forces are elsewhere in the atmosphere but they still have many reinforcements."

"Thanks Zhou. Alright Lauren you may fire when ready."

More troops walked to the edge of the rock formation that gave them cover. Lauren looked to each of the troops with her. She stared down her scope.

In

Out

She repeated her mantra as she took aim.

In

Out

"Alright boys and girls I want each of you to choose a target and highlight it on your HUDs. Don't fire until I do."

In

Out

Lauren took the last Jackal sniper and took careful aim. "Alright guys. Fire in…"

In

Out

"Three...:"

In

Out

"Two…"

In

Out

"One…:

In

Out

"FIRE!"

Simultaneously five shots rang out in the canyon like area. All five Kig-Yar snipers dropped to the ground dead. One slumped over and fell over the edge landing in a sickening, messy pile in front of an Elite Zealot and all chaos ensued,

**Duh Duh Duh...Cliffhanger. I have been having tons of internet problems. Also I would like to explain that the cliffs that the Marines are on are shaped like a combination of Helm's Deep in the films and the very top of the canyon on the Blood Gulch map in Halo 1,2, Reach, and possibly 3. I don't remember. Anyway gonna begin to write the next chapter later today because it is 1:36 in the morning. Yay inability to sleep! Ironically this was going to be the whole battle but I figured I would wait until I was better rested.**


	10. The Battle part 1

Halo is the property of Microsoft, 343 Industries, and formerly Bungie I am not making a profit in any way. In other words… I don't own Halo.

Warning **graphic content ahead** not for the easily nauseated. Technical spoiler alerts for Spartan Ops and Halo:New Blood.

Chapter 10:The Battle Part 1

"CHARGE!" Peter yelled as he ran down the hill. More than two dozen soldiers at his heel. He heard the discharge of the sniper rifles on the canyon above and the whirring of the armored vehicles weaving their way to the battle. He looked to his left and saw Zhou running his sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. To his right was the Master Chief a hulking, metal, harbinger of death, his assault rifle firing into crowds of the enemy.

Peter himself was firing with his antique DMR which he had recovered from Reach. Fifteen feet to his left a pack of about twenty grunts were blown up by the combined assault of Joshua and Alex.

Peter switched to dual pistols as his clip came up empty. He quickly loaded them by activating the compartment of his armor and lining up his pistols with the clips. He began to shoot anything that moved coming onto an Elite with a plasma rifle. Peter jumped on it and punched it in the mouth while simultaneously activating the compartment that contained his knife. The Elite cried out in agony as the blade pierced the back of it's head. Peter gave out a yell as he pushed up, cutting the Elites head and helmet in half.

He looked around and saw two Jackals coming up behind Zhou.

"Zhou behind you!" Peter yelled.

Zhou whirled around in surprise to find the Jackals dead having been taken out by Lauren and another sniper.

Zhou tackled Peter as an Elite was blown apart by the Scorpion. Peter thanked him and continued the charge.

Meanwhile on the cliff side.

Lauren had taken out more and more Covenant forces as she and the other snipers continued firing volleys into the thousands of aliens. Bigger groups, she noticed, were being annihilated by Josh and Alex. Unfortunately the conglomerate of aliens seemed to notice where their comrades deaths had come from. Two larger groups began to make their way to both Lauren and the sniper's position and Josh and Alex's position.

"Bad news folks we're about to have company."

Lauren turned when she heard the sound of a shotgun cocking. Cortana stood behind her, shotgun in hand, pistol on her hip with grenades in tow.

"Keep firing Lauren we'll take care of this."

Lauren nodded and kept firing.

At Alex and Josh's position.

"Damn, we're out of ammo for the big guns." Josh exclaimed.

"Even worse we've got company!" Alex shouted as hot plasma started to explode around them.

The two Spartans took cover and prepared their weapons. Josh looked over the wall and was nearly hit by a needle.

"Alex, if we survive this, I need to tell you something."

"Later **when **we survive this... I think I'll be willing to listen."

With a battle cry the two leaped over their cover and fired at the Unggoy they were confronted with.

With Cortana and the four other spotters.

"Alright to get up here we had to go through a narrow path. If we set up around this area we can create a choke hold. We hold them there or we buy time for Lauren and the others to take out as many as they can. Are you with me Marines!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Alright get into position."

The four men set themselves up along the choke point while Cortana used a jetpack to raise herself to the top of the small passage. The Covenant forces started to come through the path and after about half the forces came through Cortana jumped down and shouted "Now!"

Cortana and the men started to lay waste to the forces. The Grunts and Jackals were easily eliminated but the Elites were harder to take out because of their shields. One soldier was impaled by multiple pink needles. He and the needles blew up in a shower of pink shards and red guts. One of the poor soldier's intestines landed on Cortana. She shook it off and avenged the death of the marine.

Ten minutes later all the forces were defeated and Cortana removed her helmet, which was covered in blood, to survey the scene. She sighed and pocketed the three dog tags that she had collected as the last marine who had accompanied her checked around for any wounded or alive Covenant forces. Cortana turned away from the carnage and activated her comlink.

"Lauren, it's Cortana, yeah we got rid of the Covenant troops. Unfortunately we lost three marines in the process. We're on our way back now just give us a min-"

A shot rang out behind her and she whirled around seeing an Elite with it's sword raised. A hole was in it's head. The Elite muttered "Blarg" and collapsed.

The last marine was standing behind it with a bleeding arm and a magnum in his hand.

"That's for my squad you asshole."

"Alright soldier let's head back up the cliff." Cortana said as they began to walk back up.

With Alex and Josh

As plasma flew over their heads Josh was staring at the object of his weird dreams. Alexandra. He thought about asking her out after the mission but had thought better of it. He was afraid of the possible rejection that he had experienced when he told his squad he was leaving them to become a Spartan. They had asked him to reconsider but he was silent but adamant.

The day that he went under the knife for augmentations his squad was sent on a mission with another silent rookie. Who was unfortunately killed in action leaving his former squad devastated. Dutch and Romeo retired while Mickey went to a simple desk job and was no longer seeing action. Buck joined the S-4s and Josh never found out what happened to Dare. He didn't find out about it for a while.

Josh was snapped out of his memory when Alex shouted at him. "Josh keep your head in the game and fire your god damned weapon!"

Josh shook his head and pushed his rocket launcher over their cover and toward the red dots on his HUD. He fired and hit a Grunt sending the dismembered sections into the other grunts sending them running. Alex looked over at him with surprise in her voice.

"I've never heard of blind firing with a missile launcher."

"Well that was kind of spur of the moment type of firing."

Josh stood up and fired the other pod at the advancing alien forces. Two more Grunts and an Elite. He ducked behind cover again and started to reload. Alex covered him firing the standard three round bursts from her battle rifle. She took cover as well when a large amount of plasma fire went straight towards her. Josh looked towards her sullenly and voiced the thought that they had both been thinking.

"Well looks like this is it."

"Looks like it."

"It was an honor serving with you Alexandra Hacks."

"You too Joshua Biggins."

As the two closed their eyes and held hands accepting their fate a faint whirring sound could be heard, along with some music. Then suddenly a Warthog came barreling through the enemy with the turret annihilating anything that survived the tow winch "tusks" and the large wheels.

"Did someone order some ammo?"

Josh and Alex stood and looked on with slight surprise. They kept silent until Josh's radio pinged *_Josh, Alex are you there? Listen Peter and I are pinned down near the temple and need some artillery fire on the Covenant position. Please respond!_*

"Chief this is Joshua Hold on to your butts!"

**I found this to be a good stopping place. I apologize profusely for how long this took. I have been having a multitude of problems with my computer, specifically Google Chrome. Also my rather bad internet was down for about a week and we're still dealing with the aftermath of that. My schedule was rather busy for a long while as my grandmother came to town and my cousin got married and parties and shirley temples and swimming and general insanity. I will get started on the next part asap until then good morning because it is five of twelve midnight.**


	11. War (the Battle Part 2)

Halo: Fireteam Reach Chapter 11

**I am so sorry it's been so long! I have been extremely busy with school and haven't had time to write anything. I don't like holding you guys in suspense but my life is just so crazy right now. I apologize profusely and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11: War (the battle part 2)

The Master Chief was pinned down. There was a large group of Grunts firing on his position and they were staggering their fire to the point that it was impossible to fire back. Next to him was Peter Edel former member of Noble Team and the reason that he had met his current partner Cortana who was currently defending the team of snipers on the cliff who were headed by Lauren Edel, Peter's younger sister. To his right was Ming Zhou a silent Spartan who carried a sword that had claimed the lives of many Covenant. Farther behind him were Joshua Biggins and Alexandra Hacks their heavy weapons expert and pilot respectively. Together they formed Fireteam Reach and they were on a mission; to hunt down and kill Jul Mdama and recover Dr. Catherine Halsey the creator of the Spartan program.

Up until this point the Chief didn't think the mission would be as hard as some of the other ones that he had faced, and defeated, but it was proving to be a challenge nonetheless. His luck was still holding, it seemed, because of the convenient Banshee that had fallen from the sky right as the Grunts had opened fire on Peter, Zhou and himself.

Though the Covenant's numbers were starting to dwindle in part of their efforts and the timely arrival of reinforcements from the _Infinity_ but again, they were pinned down which led to him activating the radio to call for a little assistance.

"Josh, Alex are you there? Listen Peter and I are down near the temple and need some artillery fire on the Covenant position. Please respond!"

_*Chief this is Joshua. Hold on to your butts!*_

Immediately after he heard the transmission a large explosion occurred. The green and blue plasma, along with the pink needles stopped firing over and around the Banshee. Chief stood up and surveyed the damage. The Grunts and their Elite leader were littered around the battlefield. After sending a quick thanks to Josh, the three super soldiers continued on their way.

After multiple battles and a confrontation with a wraith the Chief, Zhou, and Peter finally made it to the temple. When they went in they saw Halsey and Mdama nearing an artifact. Peter quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Mdama. This did nothing because of Mdama's shields but it served as a way to gain their attention. Halsey looked surprised when she saw the three.

"Peter Edel, I thought you died on Reach, You I don't know but I'm sure you are very capable and-" She paused when she saw John, AKA the Master Chief.

"John?"

"Yes, mam."

"You're-You're alive?"

"Yes, mam."

"They said you were dead."

"Yes, mam."

"Still a man of few words I see."

"Ma'am step away from the Sangheilian."

"I can't do that John. Jul showed me trust while the whole UNSC showed me contempt and lied to me about you in an effort to break me."

"Halsey,-Peter spoke up- step away from the alien bastard before anyone gets hurt."

Mdama spoke for the first time. "If you want her you will have to kill me, demons, she is very important to my plans."

Then Mdama pulled a spike grenade from behind his back, primed it, and threw it at the three Spartans. Zhou pushed Peter and John out of the way and took the brunt of the explosion sending him flying into a column and knocking him out.

Peter and Chief got up and ran at Mdama with Chief pulling out an Assault Rifle and Peter pulling out one of his energy swords. Mdama pulled out an Energy Sword and rushed at his two opponents.

At the last second Chief diverted his path while Peter rushed and met Mdama their swords crossing with a hiss. John grabbed Halsey and ran for the entrance, grabbing Zhou along the way.

The Chief got Zhou to a troop Warthog that was waiting for them and quickly took note that the battle was still raging. He quickly strapped Halsey in and drove towards the cliff where the extraction team of Alex and Josh were waiting. He took a cursory glance behind him seeing the duel that was occurring.

**With Peter**

"Give it up Jul you know you can't win." Peter grunted as the Elite's knee connected with his stomach, sending his shields plummeting to half. Peter quickly dodged a stab and rolled backwards. He composed himself for what would probably be the hardest fight of his life.


	12. The Duel (The Battle Finale)

Chapter 12: The Duel (The Battle Part 3)

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of posting. I have had a busy schedule and will have an extremely busy schedule for the next two weeks. So this might be it for a while. After this story is complete (and it will be soon) I am most likely going to continue the Life of a Dragon series. This of course contains my OC Shadow Dragon. The story will take place after Life of a Dragon in the Teen Titans universe and will center of SD's struggle to cope with his situation. Well, enough advertisements, on to the chapter.**

As the Master Chief was driving Halsey and Zhou to the extraction zone Peter was fighting the infamous Covenant leader Jul Mdama. His old energy sword clashed with Jul's newer and better blade. Peter had to constantly jump and dodge his strikes.

Things went from bad to worse when his HUD informed him that his energy sword had run out of power. It promptly deactivated. Peter cursed his rotten luck and activated his thruster pack. It threw him back to a position that he could prepare an offensive.

**With Master Chief**

John didn't know where any other members of Fireteam Reach were located at the moment. He was driving a Warthog to the extraction point that had been appointed by the other members. Doctor Halsey was sitting next to him and she seemed kind of sick.

"John, please slow down a little. I have no interest in losing any other limbs today."

"Don't worry Ma'am I have no intention of letting you fall."

"You have gotten way too sarcastic."

**With Peter**

Peter pulled out Emile's kukri which he had kept all these years. He ran at Jul and stabbed his shoulder with it.

The Sangheillian grabbed his shoulder in pain and threw Peter to the ground. Peter grunted as his helmet started to sound the alarm that his shields were down. Peter pressed a button on his left gauntlet activated the spring for his extra Magnum clips. He aimed his arm at Jul and fired.

This sent the three remaining clips into Jul's face at a high speed. Jul, surprised by this hidden weapon didn't react in time to dodge. He was hit twice in the face and once on his already injured shoulder. Jul roared and grabbed Peter by the throat lifting him in the air.

Peter started to choke but he was able to say "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

With that Peter activated his right gauntlet's hidden surprise. Launching a two foot long combat knife at Jul which he just barely managed to dodge. The short sword left a small cut on Jul's "cheek" which caused Jul to drop Peter again.

Peter rolled across the ground, his knife retracting back into his gauntlet. He pulled out a second energy sword and ran at Jul.

Jul switched hands and ran at Peter. They clashed blades in rapid succession leaving trails of light and plasma around the dark temple. Their blades ran out of energy right as both of their lunges got through which ended with them both upper cutting each other in the face. Both landed a fair distance from each other.

Jul spread his mandibles in another roar and charged at Peter with a plasma dagger. Peter shook his head and activated his gauntlet again. As they charged at each other Peter yelled, "You're going to DIE!"

**With Master Chief**

Most of the Covenant forces were dead with the few remaining setting up a perimeter around the temple. Master Chief had made it to the extraction point with Halsey and Zhou intact. Fireteam Majestic was waiting along with the surviving marines and the rest of the fireteams. They loaded up Halsey and Zhou onto the Pelican. John surveyed the area and found Cortana, Lauren and the rest of the sniper team coming down toward the Pelican. He felt worried when he saw Cortana covered in blood.

She noticed his look and reassured him saying, "It's not mine. Unfortunately."

John just nodded in understanding. He started to turn when Lauren stopped him.

"Chief, where's my brother?"

John told her that Peter was at the temple and told him to get Halsey and get out of there. Lauren looked at him and started to run towards the temple. Cortana yelled "Lauren get back it's too dangerous!"

Lauren ignored her and continued running. Alex and Joshua followed her. John went onto the Pelican to check on Zhou only to find him gone. He scanned the battlefield and saw Zhou's signature sword shimmer into existence with its wielder. He and Cortana looked at each other, shrugged and ran after them. They could only hope that they would make it on time.

**With Peter**

Peter was running out of tricks. Most of the compartments in his armor were empty anything plasma he had was out of juice, and his DMR lay close to the entrance. His opponent was a lot worse for wear. Jul Mdama had multiple cuts running along his upper body. Some were deeper than others. All his weapons were gone. Jul was just wildly swinging his fists at Peter who continued to dodge them. Then things got worse. Covenant forces began to swarm the area some going towards Jul who smirked at Peter who, under the helmet, looked quite the worse for wear.

Peter took stock on what he was facing. The two remaining Elites were going for Jul while the rest of the Covenant force went after Peter. There were about twenty Grunts, twelve Jackals, and a small drone swarm. Peter cursed and muttered "Where did those damn drones come from?"

He had about two seconds to run behind cover before the rest opened fire. Peter cursed his luck and wondered how long it would take for the rest of his team to get off this world. Then as the plasma whizzed above his head he had flashbacks to Reach. Of his final moments on that planet standing by the bodies of the two Zealots and Emile, the latter's kukri in the neck of one of the aforementioned Zealots. Running to grab a weapon as a mass of Covenant forces came after him. Of his helmet cracking causing him to pull it off and throw it to the ground. Of his final stand firing his Assault Rifle and Magnum at the same time. Of being stabbed by the Elite.

Peter snapped out of it and ran towards a Grunt who was unfortunate enough to wander towards him. He killed the Grunt and ran behind another piece of cover. His shields had suffered on his run. He cursed again and attacked two drones who came around his cover. He killed them and was knocked back by a barrage of plasma from all the other forces. Peter rolled behind another fallen pillar and waited for his shields to recover.

"I need a gun." Peter sat behind the pillar and then remembered something.

"I'm an idiot! I could've grabbed a gun from one of the drones I killed."

With that in mind Peter once again switched cover but this time he jumped, activating his jetpack, and grabbing a drone on the way down. He quickly killed it and took its plasma pistol. He fired over the pillar he was behind hearing a satisfying screech from three drones. Then he heard it. Gunfire, human gunfire, coming from the opening of the temple. Then he heard the Honor Guard leader say "My lord we must go now. There are more demons coming."

Jul looked and said "Very well. Let us go. Demon you and your fellow heretics will feel the wrath of Jul Mdama soon enough."

Peter charged, determined to ensure Mdama's death only to be met with an energy dagger. He cried in pain and fell to the ground as he slowly bled. Jul and the remaining forces went to a dropship that was waiting for them. Peter tried to get up but fell down the temple being stained with his blood.

**With Lauren**

Lauren was running through the retreating Covenant forces trying to find Peter. She yelled his name and suddenly a Phantom flew past her. Her trained eye caught sight of Jul standing albeit heavily injured. She gasped and ran faster trying to get to the temple. She found a fallen DMR, three out of power energy swords, three magnum clips with bullets scattered around, a kukri knife, and her brother's combat knife along with lots of blue and some red blood. Then she found her brother's body. She stopped.

"Scheisse! Gottverdammt! We have to get him to the Pelican!"

Chief, Zhou, Alex, and Cortana gingerly lifted Peter while Josh gathered his weapons.


End file.
